Stabbed
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Nolo remembers the past with his two siblings. Death fic. Also in hnour of Japanime GoddessLin Zala, we miss you damn we miss you my other half. Slight NoloLani.


**Disclaimer: Did you think I owned it? Please, You are mistaken.**

As most of you founding authors of the Acceleracers ff page know, my twin sister Japanime Goddess a.k.a. Lin Zala, passed away on January 2nd 2006, 6: 34:37, at Sick Hospital in Toronto, this poem and fic which is a One- Shot is also written in reminder of her.

STABBED 

A fanfiction ONE-SHOT by KawaiiYamato

Things would never be the same again…Her laugh, her smile, and her very presence…It was all gone…

_13 years of life… of sweet kindness and compassion…. And what did the world give her in return?_

_Let her die._

13 yrs old Nolo Passaro was sick of it. Tone had run out that day after he saw her limp body on the hospital bed.

_How could things ever be the same again?_

_You make me sick! _He screamed in his head. No not Nola… never Nola… He meant the world itself… because the failed…

_They failed her!_

And he was angry… angry that the world could be so cruel… to someone who wanted to do nothing but protect it.

Tone?

No, asking him for help was cruel… he couldn't take it himself then how on earth could he help his broken brother? He was still in bed, being comforted by Karma…

13 years… 13 years of perfection and he'd lost it… he couldn't blame her… he couldn't take it…

_Why her? Only her… so many cruel and horrible people in the world… and who dies? Her. All she wanted was to live in peace… She wasn't Christ… she didn't come here to die for other's sins… No… it wasn't fair…_

6 months.

6 months had passed since she'd been taken away…

But it was still fresh in his mind…

She'd… wanted to go buy cake for Tone's birthday party and Kurt… he'd said to be careful… but she wasn't… and…

He lost all control over the way his thoughts went.

_Damn him!_

_Why did he have to be racing at that damn moment?_

_All Greasers Are stupid!_

_S-T-U-P-I-D!_

_He had to throw that knife at that damn moment!_

_She never did anything wrong!_

_If only they weren't so drunk!_

_She wanted to help people!_

_She wanted to be a doctor!_

_She wanted to be a doctor…_

He threw his English textbook on the ground. He couldn't believe his teachers…

School.

_Who gives a hell's damn about school?_

Then his homework caught his attention, he had to write anything, just a page of anything… on the most important person in his life.

He grabbed the pen and began to write:

STABBED

"Stabbed"

You would never deserve what you got

But in this cruel world

Deserving matters not

You should've lived

I should've suffered

You should not have been hurt

Your brother tried to save you

He's only human

No one should ever see

His sister broken

I remember you

You were my sister

My other half'

"You know who I am"

You said

"You know who I am"

Your face was masked

But you were smiling

As you always did

I wish I did know who you were

More than a mask

More than a face

More than dark visions;

Blood stained body

Lying lifeless on the floor

STABBED

And you were gone

Your soul departed

Your body irreparably damaged

Gone forever

STABBED

"Come back"

Your brother's call

To the distant heavens

"Bring her back to us

No one answers

Our pleas are silenced

We are left alone

STABBED

The paper was taken from his hand.

He looked up to see Tone, half gone, standing there. It was a miracle she had gotten him out of bed. Karma kissed their cheeks, tears down her face and walked out, giving then time alone.

_I thought I lost you to! I thought you were gone too… _He wanted to scream at his elder brother.

But when the elder man grabbed him and pulled him close in a embrace… Tone whispered as if he's read Nolo's mind, "You won't lose me again… I'll never leave you…I'll be there for you… till the end of time…"

-+-+-+-+-

6 years later, the members of the TEKU stood by Tone's grave on the 3rd year anniversary of his passing as they paid respects. As he remembered those words from 6 years ago and his eyes showed all the emotions.

You lied to me! You promised that you'd be there for me till the end of time! But you're gone too… 

And I'm all alone.

"No…"

He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. He looked beside him to the owner of that voice.

Lani held his hand and said again, more firmly. "No."

"You'll always have someone"

I thought so too Lani… when I had Nola… and Tone… 

"Not anymore." He replied, his voice wavering.

"Yes you do… " She warmed his cold lips, capturing them wit hers.

"You have me."

_**In the heavens above, a brother and his baby sister smiled at each other.**_


End file.
